Agentes de SHIELD
by AEvaRufino
Summary: Esta sera una historia narrada por Skye contando todo lo que vive el día a día como novata del equipo liderado por el Agente Phil Coulson. Su relacion con sus amigos como Fitz y Simmons, y los no tan amigos May y Ward, y como se prepara para ser agente de campo. Y Contará las aventuras del equipo


-Golpea más fuerte. Vamos Skye, más rápido. –Ya estaba harta de todo el entrenamiento que me daba Grant, que persona iba a poder soportar tanto, además de que no era el más pedagógico del avión, pero era mejor que May demasiado lejos. Continúe golpeando la bolsa una y otra vez, hasta que el cansancio me gano totalmente.

-Es demasiado todo esto. –Rezongué suspirando y quitándome los mechones de pelo que me cubrían la cara. –No podemos hacer lo básico. –Me dio la mano y la tomé.

-Esto es lo básico. Si de verdad quieres esto debes esforzarte demasiado, nada te caerá mágicamente de arriba si es lo que esperas. Si deseas ser agente de campo debes entrenar, deja de ser una holgazana. –Me respondió para luego subir por la escalera caracol.

No podía ser tan idiota, el más que nadie sabía lo mucho que quería esto, quería ser parte de S.H.I.E.L.D. y más aun sabiendo que había una posibilidad de que mi madre hubiese trabajado para ellos. Ahora estaba adentro si, participaba de las misiones también, pero no tenía mi propia tarea, todos hacían algo importante e interesante y yo solo me sentía como el apoyo del grupo. Fitz y Simmons eran los más importantes en mi opinión, sin duda, sin todos sus conocimientos sobre física y química no hubiésemos podido cumplir con varias misiones. Después estaba May, "la caballería", recuerdo perfectamente cuando Fitz y Simmons me dijeron que su apodo se debía a que había montado un caballo y había salvado a muchas personas, ella sola, como me habían mentido esos dos, pero luego se disculparon diciendo que era todo un ritual de iniciación, pero no les creí nada, si May no estuviese en el equipo nadie pilotearía el avión ni tampoco nos protegería cuando debíamos ir todos al campo. Luego "Soy el Agente Grant, súper musculoso que puedo matar a una persona con mi gran ego y mi temeraria mirada" era todo un creído, pero me había salvado más de una vez, hasta había recibido disparos por mantenernos a salvo, en el fondo no era un robot como parecía, muy dentro tenia sentimientos aunque pusiera esas excusas estúpidas de "fui entrenado…". Y por supuesto que no había equipo sin un líder, ahí entraba Coulson o como le decía yo A.C. o a veces Phil, eso le molestaba mucho, pero bueno, aún estoy aprendiendo los protocolos y esas cosas.

No quería saber más nada de entrenamientos por un tiempo, me deje recostarme en las colchonetas y cerré lo ojos, trate de concentrarme en algo relajante que me diera paz por aunque sean un rato.

Escuche las puertas del laboratorio abrirse, seguro que el dúo Fitz-Simmons venían a ver cómo me encontraba, les había tomado cariño muy rápido, ambos eran asombrosos y hacían un equipo fenomenal.

-¿Cansada? –Me dijo Fitz alcanzándome una botella de agua, la abrí y tome rápidamente.

-Demasiado para mi gusto, siento que quiere hacerme morir con este entrenamiento, además no es el mejor entrenador que he tenido, demasiado gritón y enojón. –Contesté. Ambos rieron y se sentaron conmigo.

-El solo quiere enseñarte todo lo que sabe porque no quiere que nada malo te pase. –Habló Jemma. –Aunque no lo creas, él vive pendiente de ti y si no participas de ninguna misión en tierra es porque él se encarga de hablar con el Agente Coulson para que quedes afuera de todo y no corras peligro alguno. –Me regalo una gran sonrisa al terminar. Estaba furiosa, así que esa era la razón por la cual me tenía que quedar en el avión a ver la pared cuando ellos iban a una misión, pero Ward ya me iba a escuchar. –Con Leo hemos terminado de clasificar unas muestras, iremos a preparar algo para comer, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-Seguro. –Respondí levantándome. –Muero de hambre, llevo toda la mañana aquí sin hacer otra cosa. –Los tres subimos al piso del avión hacia la cocina.

Me acomodé en el sillón mientras ellos preparaban algo para almorzar, era increíble como el cuero blanco estaba reluciente a pesar de que todas las noches Fitz se sentaba a comer frituras con los zapatillas sucias en él, o cuando Simmons tropezó y dejo que una sustancia rara cayera sobre él. Desde mi ubicación pude ver a Ward acostado en su cama, solo veía sus piernas, pero era toda la imagen que necesitaba para saber dónde se encontraba, ahora si me iba a escuchar y dar explicaciones. Con toda la pesadez del mundo logre incorporarme y camine sin chocarme con nada hasta la litera de él.

-Ey. –Una voz me interrumpió cuando estaba justo por llegar a su recamara, era May. –Te busca Coulson y parece ser importante. –Me dijo con su mismo humor de siempre.

-Luego será Grant. –Me dije a mi misma cambiando de rumbo.


End file.
